London Calling
by Kate Granger-Potter
Summary: Lilly/Miley femmeslah. Smutty so take note of M rating! A trip to London for Lilly's 18th birthday takes an unexpected turn and will lead to questions neither thought they'd ever need to know the answers to.
1. Prologue

Lilly/Miley – Hey guys, I only recently got into HM and i'm sorry but I instantly noticed the Liley subtext going on! So this is my first smut fic so if you don't wanna read some good ol' femmeslash than go read something else! Seriously there's thousands of fics on here you'll like....go on....i'll wait....

Still here? Good! This is based mostly off the whole Zoe/Sarah situation on the British soap Hollyoaks so I guess I should say that although i've changed the situations a bit you'll probably see the similarities and I in no way take credit for or own either that storyline or the characters or Hannah Montana, that's all Disney's...on with the fun! Enjoy x

"Oh my god!" Miley screamed as she came running, grinning from cheek to cheek and clutching her cell phone,into her bedroom to find her best friend laying on the bed on her front lazily flicking through a magazine.

"What?" Lilly asked returning her smile. She hadn't seen Miley this excited since she came off stage from her first concert as Hannah.

"You are going to love this. Guess where Hannah is going to be performing in two weeks?"

Lilly sat up on the bed, travel with Hannah? This was bound to be good. "I dunno where?" She asked excitedly.

"London! That's right baby Hannah's going international!" Said Miley clicking her fingers from side to side as Lilly jumped off the bed and ran to Miley, the two of them hugging and screaming and jumping up and down like mad women.

"No wait but that's not even the best part!" said Miley breaking them apart. "A You're coming with me and B I'm only supposed to be going over for a weekend of concerts and TV appearances but I managed to squeeze an extra couple of days so we can be there for your birthday!" Lilly's face fell ever so slightly."Oh and did I mention your family's coming too?" Said Miley realising this was what was bugging her. At this Lilly grabbed Miley and started hugging her again "Thank you thank you thank you!" lilly screamed before jumping up and down again with Miley. They knew this trip was going to be incredible they just didn't know yet just how much it would change their lives.


	2. First drinks

Two weeks later Miley's performances over the weekend had gone flawlessly and the girls were standing out of the sun roof in a limo in London being taken on a private sight seeing tour of the U.K's capital. They went past the Tower of London and Buckingham Palace and Marble Arch back to the hotel they were staying at, it having been decided that now Miley was 18 and Lilly was now celebrating her 18th they could share a room on a separate floor to their respective parents. This birthday had been better than Lilly could have dreamed of having had an incredible dinner at Gordon Ramsay's restaurant (having got a last minute reservation after Miley as Hannah had met his kids and sang them a few songs) and seeing Mamma Mia! on the West End and she enjoyed every second of it. For her birthday Miley had got her a beautiful necklace and had made her a silly friendship bracelet and bought her a giant birthday card which came with a huge badge saying _18 Today! _Which had been pinned to her top all day.

Arriving back at the hotel they spied their parents sitting in the bar and went over, Lilly's mother wishing her a happy birthday again before her and Miley's father decided to call it a night and retire to their rooms. After they had left Lilly and Miley ordered a coke each and sat down at the bar, debating whether or not to go back to their room and watch a movie. The barmaid brought them their drinks.

"Happy Birthday" She said to Lilly smiling, pointing to the badge.

"Thank you" She said back, taking a sip of her coke.

"You sure I can't get you something stronger? Seeing as it's your special day?" She smiled.

"What?" asked Lilly slightly innocently. Miley and Lilly just looked at each other

"Hold on a second" said the barmaid, walking to the end of the bar and dialling the front desk, "What room are you in?" She asked politely, holding the phone to her ear while it was ringing.

"12" they replied and the barmaid had a hushed conversation on the phone.

"Well the front desk confirmed you're both over 18 so can I get you a real drink?"

"Yeah we'd love one but were still underage?" Miley said looking confused.

The barmaid smiled at them both. They weren't the first young American tourists she'd dealt with."Yeah you're under-age in the States. Here you have to be 18." Both girls faces lit up and they turned to each other grinning. "We'll have a bottle of Champagne then please" Lilly asked pleasantly, Miley looked shocked as the barmaid went to get the bottle, leaning into Lilly she whispered "Bottle?! What's wrong with a glass!"

Lilly just laughed. "Jeez live a little Miles!" The glasses were brought and the barmaid poured the champagne. "I'm Jasmine by the way, anything you need you just let me know okay." She said sweetly before leaving to serve another customer that had just come in.

Miley and Lilly looked at the bubbling galsses in front of them slightly nervously, neither of them having had much more than a glass of sparkling cider before, before Lilly picked hers up and holding it up to Miley said, "Cheers" , Miley picking up her glass as well, "Cheers" she repeated before they clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

An hour later the bottle was gone and the girls had moved on to trying different drinks, Lilly was drinking malibu and coke and Miley had a beer. Both were feeling pretty merry now.

"hey le'me try some o' that" slurred miley picking up Lilly's glass and taking a gulp. "Not bad" she decreed as she put the drink back down in front of her friend.

"alright then, gimme some of your beer" said Lilly, at which Miley handed the bottle over and she took a sip. Making a slight face.

"Not so good is it" joked Miley, now finding her friends face hysterical. "I'm sure it gets better." Said Lilly, bravely taking another swig from the bottle. The face she made this time was worse and Miley burst out laughing loud enough for someone nearby to turn around and look at them. Miley covered her mouth with her hand, trying to calm herself down.

"I really have to pee" said Lilly before she stood up, wobbled slightly before regaining her balance, and headed to the ladies room. Miley managed to finish her beer and ordered some wine from Jasmine, one glass of red and one white. Lilley came back a few moments later, seeming to struggle to walk a little more than she had on the way there. "You ok lils?" Miley asked, fighting the urge to laugh at her friend. "Yeah i'm good. oooh wine" she said as she saw the glasses and picked up the white, drinking half the glass in one go and then switching it round with Miley's red laughing."Man this is absolutely the best birthday ever." said Lilly now drinking the red as Miley downed the rest of the white." "Yeah we should totally come to London more often" Said Miley, her accent becoming thicker the more she drank., her hand shaking a little as she put the glass down. "Oh I know what we have to try!" Miley exclaimed as if some great revelation had struck her. "Vodka" she said smiling and nodding her head, they both laughed. "Jasmine!" Lilly called. "Vodka please"

"Sure guys what do you want it with?" She asked. "Uh whatever you think is best" Miley answered for them. "Ok well since you seem to be in the mood for trying different things tonight, how bout one with orange juice and one with Red Bull?" "Oh that sounds good" slurred lilly a little before leaning on the bar for support. "Well okay but then I'm afraid the bar's closing for the night" "Oh" the girls moaned together childishly. "I know but you said you're in room 12 right. There should be a mini bar in there." The girls then beamed at each other before finishing their drinks and giving Jasmine a generous tip and half ran half stumbled to their room, laughing all the way there.


	3. Hotel Room

Thanks for the reviews so far! And wow i'm honored at how many story alerts this has after only 2 chapters!! Thank you. Oh and yeah their tolerance would be pretty low! But I figured you reach that point where all you wanna do is keep drinking, so half a bottle of bubbly and 3 or 4 other drinks would get them pretty rat-arsed!

So here's the next chapter, reviews are love! Let me know what you liked, what you didn't, I really appreciate constructive criticism 'cos I really want to improve. Thanks!

Miley managed to get the key card in the door and it opened quickly, the girls falling inside the doorway on top of each other, almost crying with hysterics before Lily rolled off of her friend and turned her face to her, their faces inches apart.

"This has been the best birthday ever. Thank you Miles" lily smiled and rolled over and gently kissed Miley on the lips for a second before rolling back over onto her back, suddenly very tempted to just go to sleep right there in the doorway. Miley had been taken a little off guard by the kiss but quickly forgot it.

"Yeah well it aint over yet. Mini bar remember!"

Miley stumbled to her feet and headed to the mini bar, picking them out some watermelon flavour bacardi breezers. Liley got to her feet and walked over to one of the two large single beds in the room and sat leaning against the head board. Taking her bottle from Miley and drinking it as if it was water, she was thirsty.

Miley sat on the bed next to her. "We should play a game or something. I know truth or dare!" she said smiling.

"No Miley cos whenever either of us play that we never do dares!"

"So lets play truth then!" exclaimed Miley

"Alright alright" said Lily sitting up a little and taking a sip of her drink

"Okay did you ever sleep with Oliver?!"

"Miley!"

"Come on you're the one that said you wouldn't do a dare! Besides I've always wanted to know!"

Lilly started to blush a little "No. Well we came close once" she said sliding down the bed a little and blushing bright red.

"Oh no come on you gotta give me more details than that!"

"There isn't really much more to tell!" She said. "Besides why should you care you and Jake must've been doing it like bunnies for months!"

"Nah. I chickened out. Never really knew if he liked me or liked me because of Hannah" Miley started to get a little teary

Lilly turned to her friend who was now lying next to her, placing her hand on her friends thigh supportively . "How could anyone not want you" Lilly smiled at her.

Miley rolled her eyes. "yeah right"

"No I mean it. You're talented, brilliant, sexy, really funny and have you looked in a mirror lately? You're kinda gorgeous." Lilly gave Miley's thigh a little squeeze

"Yeah but I'm still nowhere near as pretty as you. Plus your ass looks great in jeans."

Miley finished her drink, utterly wasted now. "I just wish I could find someone that knew I was Hannah but didn't care about all that stuff. Someone I could just be myself with."

"Miles?"

"Yeah" she said turning round to face

"You can always be yourself with me you know. You're amazing and anyone would be lucky to have you"

Miley was really touched by these words and realised she was incredibly lucky to have someone as great as Lilly in her life. It must've been the alcohol she thought but Miley just leaned over and kissed her ever so gently and against all expectation Lilly kissed her back, the kiss rapidly turning into a full on make out session.


	4. First

Again thanks for the reviews! Thought i'd spoil ya! As promised here's the smut....please let me know what you think! hope you like x

They'd been making out for a while, their heads spinning from slight lack of breath, alcohol and each other as Miley leaned over Lilly accidently spilling Lilly's drink all over her top.

"Damn" said Lilly as she quickly stood up taking her shirt off.

"God Lilly I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." She trailed off mid sentence, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry as she realised her friend was standing there in front of her in her bra. Granted she had seen her like this several times before, on the beach, changing before going to a concert but she'd never noticed just how – dare she think it – utterly sexy she was.

Lilley looked back over and caught Miley rather obviously staring at her. Sure Oliver had seen her like this but he didn't have the look in his eyes that Miley had now. What was it? Was it the booze? Confusion? Desire? Lust??

Lilly stepped towards her and Miley's eyes momentarily flicked back up to meet hers before searching up and down her body once more. Lilly had never known someone just looking at her could feel this intense. 'and w_hen did it get so hot in here?' _Lilly thought to herself as her body temperature noticeably rose.

Miley had now repositioned herself so she was sitting on the side of the bed, having intended to get a towl for Lilly or something but couldn't take her eyes of her body.

Starting to breathe a little more erratically Lilly stared at Miley's lips and her also heaving chest, showing that apparently she was feeling the same as her. Throwing caution to the wind Lilly slowly stepped forward, gently pushing Miley's knees apart with her own and standing between them, leaning forward and pressing her lips to her friends. Miley melted into the kiss and wrapped her hands around Lilly's back pulling the blonde on top of her, opening her mouth a little wider and slipping her tongue into her mouth trying to taste as much of her as possible. Lilly began to gently grind against Miley, noticing that each time she did so Miley gasped a little and pulled her closer.

A powerful need was building within the girls that they'd never quite felt before as they both moved up the bed a little so Miley's head was resting on the pillow. Lilly moving from her lips to kiss her neck. Miley could feel and see Lilly's nipples harden under the thin layer of fabric she was wearing and reveled in the thought that it was her that was causing this cascade of adrenaline and lust within her, starting to feel it herself too. Lilly sat up slightly, regaining her breath a little, supporting her weight on her hands either side of Miley's head at which point Miley worked her friends belt free and unbuttoned her pants, slipping her hands inside the waistline and pulling them down slightly as Lilly switched her weight to one hand and began to unbutton Miley's shirt kissing her again. All thoughts other than the desperate need they felt to be touched and to touch the other were completely forgotten now as Lilly quickly undid Miley's pants and slipped her hand inside her underwear and began to rub. Miley's eyes shot open wide at the contact before closing again and burying her face in her very soon to be lovers shoulder, clutching ever harder to her trying to make these sensations last as long as possible.

Stopping for a second Miley managed to wriggle out of her shirt and Lilly removed her hand long enough to take Miley's pants off and leave her there under her in nothing but her bra and panties. Miley finally reached behind Lilly's back and unclasped her bra letting it fall between them and grabbing it and tossing it to the floor before drinking in the sight in front of her. She could not have been more perfect, years of sports and surfing leaving her tanned and toned. Miley then worked Lilly's pants down and off her slender legs before taking off her underwear and leaving her totally naked on top of her, kissing her again fiercely.

Lilly then without breaking the kiss pulled Miley up into a sitting position and took off her bra before laying back down and pushing her own thigh up against Miley who began to grind down on her.. Lilly then began to kiss all the way down Miley's body, leaving what felt like a trail of fire across her skin as she kissed her neck, across each breast and down her stomach then pulling off Miley's underwear and kissing each hip bone as they were exposed and down the inside of her thighs before slowly licking over her clit and flattening and stiffening her tongue, pushing it inside her, tasting her for the first time Miley barely suppressing a moan.

Neither of the girls had ever expected to feel this way, for this to be happening as Lilly moved back up Miley's body to kiss her again and moved her hand to her breast squeezing and massaging it gently and then kissing and licking and nibbling at the other. Each movement Lilly made was almost mirrored by Miley grinding down against her leg and she could feel just how wet she was becoming. Tentatively, looking into Miley's eyes Lilly trailed her fingers gently down her toned stomach and pushed a finger deeply into her. Miley audibly moaned at this and began to kiss Lilly ever more intently as she began thrusting her finger in and out of Miley, going ever so slightly deeper each time and adding a second finger, and pumping faster until Miley called out in pleasure and her muscles began to spasm around her fingers. Gently pressing down on Miley's clit as she was coming Lilly continued to pump her fingers a little slower, allowing Miley to ride out her orgasm as long as possible.

As Miley eventually reopened her eyes and her breathing returned to somewhere around normal she looked over at Lilly who was now lying next to her with her arm lazily draped over her belly and was smiling like some kind of goofy child that just got everything they ever wanted for Christmas all at once. Miley smiled back and rolled on top of her and began lavishing every attention on Lilly that she had just received quickly bringing Lilly to her own climax trusting her fingers deep inside her and adding pressure by grinding herself against the back of her hand, stimulating Miley's clit with each sensational movement.

When their eyes rolled back to where they were supposed to be Miley looked down at the gorgeous blonde underneath her and gave her one last lingering romantic kiss before rolling off her onto her side and placing an arm over her side and staring into her eyes as they eventually fell asleep feeling the beginnings of their hangover and the chill of the early morning air around them.


	5. Morning after panic

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and sorry it's taken so long to update. It's been a terrible few weeks for my family and haven;t had time to write. Hopefully now though i'll be able to update much more often x

"_Oh man my head" _thought Lilly as she grudingly woke up with a banging headache, noticing next that one, she was naked and two, there was someone cuddling up to her with their arm around her. _"What happe....oh god" _Her eyes shot open as she remembered what happened last night, slowly turning around and looking right at a sleeping Miley. Luckily enough a bath robe was within reaching distance so she sat up, holding the sheets against her to cover herself and praying Miley wouldn't wake up put it on and got out of bed a little unsteadily. Lilly was in shock, so many thoughts firing in her head. Who started it? Did this mean she was gay? Was Miley gay? She was in no state to attempt any answers so she quietly grabbed all her clothes that had been thrown around the room and some clean ones and a bottle of water from the mini bar and headed to the bathroom.

She locked the door and ran the shower then drinking half the bottle of water in one go and ditching the robe, stepped under the steaming water. Her mind refused to slow down and divert to any other subject, she just couldn't believe she'd just lost her virginity to Miley...and that she'd loved it. She felt nervous, vulnerable and scared of what all this meant for her friendship and the rest of her life. Frustration building she punched the wall and then leaned forward against it, letting out a few tears before composing herself and finishing her shower and brushing her teeth. Feeling just about human enough to return to the room and face Miley.

When Lilly slowly opened the door and re-entered the room she looked over at the clock, 9:48am, a lot earlier than she'd figured so really was no surprise that Miley was still sleeping soundly. Lilly took a seat by the window pulling her knees up to her chest and glancing between the stunning view of the City and the equally stunning view of a sleeping teen pop sensation. _"Can't think like that. We have to forget this ever happened maybe then we can still be friends"_ As far as Lilly could see that would be the best course of action for the both of them... but still her mind wandered to what it would be like to walk down the hallways at school hand in hand, what it would be like to be sunbathing back home and be free to just lean over and kiss her. What it would be like to stand in front of all their loved ones and declare their unending love for each other. A little soon to be thinking of all this, after all sex can just be sex sometimes but she couldn't help the flood of images and feelings flowing through her.

She did love Miley, they'd said it to each other many times but it had only ever been interpreted as the love of one friend for another but maybe it could grow to something more. There had been times when she'd caught herself looking at Miley a little longer than intended and lingering a little longer over hugs than many people would deem necessary and now the events of the night before just made her analyse all her previous behaviours. Did Miley feel the same though? Had she planned last night? Had she secretly held feelings for her since before last night? Had Miley ever kissed another girl or slept with another girl before? And then there was Oliver to consider...

"_Owwww my head!"_Was Miley's first thought of the morning. She lifted her arm and placed it over her head, cutting out some of the light. "_Oh shit! Lilly!"_ Was her second thought as she rolled on her side and opened her eyes wide, looking straight at Lilly sitting by the window, her face almost completely blank but for the confusion and beginnings of pain behind her eyes. Miley couldn't think of what to say. A line had definitely been crossed last night. Had Lilly planed this? Wanted it? Was she gay, was Lilly Gay? So many god damn questions!

Lilly looked so sad. Miley was worried. Did Lilly regret what happened last night cos she sure didn't. It was unexpected but great she secretly hoped they were strong enough as friends to be able to talk all this through. Was she disgusted? What did she think of her? Miley pulled her duvet closer around her, suddenly very aware of the fact she was naked and did not want Lilly to see her like that. Making eye contact with Lilly she stood up and walked over to her, Lilly stood too, walking to the mini bar and handing Miley a bottle of water.

Miley couldn't bear the silence, "Lilly I...." Knock knock knock, Lilly turned and answered the door

"Room service!" Said an overly cheerful guy that wheeled a small table with two covered plates and drinks into the room.

"We didn't order any" said Lilly confused.

"Yeah kitchen said you might say that and that I was to give you this." He handed them a plain envelope which Lilly opened and began to read

_Dear Miley and Lilly, trust me on this one and eat the food. Best hangover cure ever I promise. Thanks a million again for the tip! Jasmine x_

"Jasmine" said Lilly smiling and passing the note to Miley who looked it over and smiled too.

"I'll leave you two girls to it then" said the guy before he left, closing the door behind him.

Deliberately not looking at Miley Lilly lifted one of the lids off a plate. It did look good. A full English breakfast of eggs, bacon, hash browns, mushroom, baked beans, fried bread, toast and sausages and there was fresh orange juice and coffee too. She stared at it thinking it could feed a thousand but was suddenly starving. She looked over at Miley who looked at the food in much the same way she had before she looked up and finally made eye contact. For some reason Miley still couldn't read her so she just held the duvet tighter around herself and pointed to the bathroom "I'd uh better..."

"Yeah" said Lilly in reply knowing that they had a serious talk to have when she came back. "Miley nodded a little and headed to the bathroom and Lilly went back to her spot beside the window, each unaware that the other was desperately tying to come up with something to say to the other to convince her that it could only be a one off while desperately hoping it wouldn't be.


	6. Awkward Much?

Hey guys! Thank you squillions for your kind reviews and i'm so sorry i've not been able to update in so long! See my grandpa passed away a few months back and then I got made redundant so spent a couple months finding and now starting a new job! Things seem to be back on track for me now and I have some more chapters planned out and hope to write them up very soon. Again thanks for your kind reviews and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. All my love Kate x

------

Miley showered and dressed quickly, drinking the entire bottle of water and popping two aspirin before leaning both hands on the sink and taking a good long look in the mirror. Shouldn't she look different? Wasn't sex like some magic potion that instantly made you older and wiser and able to understand the world? Apparently not...

Although she had hurried to get ready she just couldn't seem to build up the nerve to go out and speak to Lilly. She kept staring in the mirror, expecting some kind of giant neon sign to just appear and scream out to the world ' _I got trashed and had fantastic lesbian sex with Lilly last night_!"...whoa........fantastic?? Had she really just described the confusing, difficult, life changing, confusing, unexpected and oh yeah confusing events of the previous night as fantastic?! She had...._'well I guess at least I know how I feel about it then...' _Miley was about to go into full on freak out mode but figured one thing...there was no point freaking out until she knew how Lilly felt about what happened. 'Okay _Miley. You have to do this, just suck it up, walk out there and say..'_

Knock. Knock "Miley? Everything okay? It's just the food's gonna be cold so..."

"Uh yeah Lils, everything's fine, just uh finishing my make up I'll be right out"

"Oh okay"

Taking a final look in the mirror and taking a deep breath Miley fixed her hair and went to the door.

After the darkness of the windowless bathroom the room seemed oddly bright and it definitely wasn't helping the whole hangover situation. Lilly was now sitting at the small dining table, Lilly's coffee was poured and the plates were on the table, still with the lids on to keep them as hot as possible. Lilly was wearing a simple pair of skater shorts and southern print cotton shirt, hair down still seeming to stare off into space, that same unreadable expression gracing her features. The fact that she couldn't tell what Lilly was thinking was bugging Miley more than anything else.

They'd been friends for years and she'd always been able to read Lilly like a book. When she'd said about coming to London for her birthday Lilly's expression only had to flicker for her to know she wanted to celebrate her birthday with her family, the slightest twitch of an eye and Miley knew exactly what Lilly was trying to secretly communicate to her, whether it was _'Can you believe this guy?'_ or _ ' Let's go some place more fun!' _Lilly's eyes always said something but now Lilly seemed unwilling to make any kind of eye contact, just acknowledging that Miley had finally come out of the bathroom and pouring her some coffee and took the lids off their plates. Miley walked over and sat down, forcing a polite and hopefully friendly smile. They both started to eat, each sneaking glances at the other, waiting to see who would break the incredibly awkward silence first.

Miley cracked …."So uh, this is what they call a full English then.... you think they have this everyday?" '_Man, great one Stewart, irritating small talk that you'd have with an elderly relative, just fantastic'_ She wished she hadn't said anything.

Lilly grabbed at the opportunity.."I don't know. I guess some might..." She trailed off, unable to think of anything else to say. She hated this. There had never, in all the time they'd known each other, been a time when they had had to try to force conversation or struggle to find something to talk about. Usually they'd just babble.....

They both just kept eating, fixating on their plates till they'd eaten their fill. Miley put down her knife and fork.. "That was really good" She said and Lilly looked up at her in wide eyed horror, thinking she was referring to last night. Miley's shock matched Lilly's milliseconds later realising what she'd said.."Oh! No I didn't mean...! I mean yeah it was but I meant the... oh god I'll just shut up now!" Miley hid her reddening face in her hands and slid down in her chair but Lilly finally relaxed and let out the slightest of laughs. It was wonderful to know that even after all the awkwardness and confusion and tension Miley could still make her laugh, even if she wasn't trying to.

Lilly finally relaxed and leaned over towards Miley and took one of her hands away from her face and pulled her up a little in the chair. "Miles this is ridiculous. We're best friends. We always said we could talk about anything and that nothing would ever come between us so why should we let this?"

Miley smiled. "We're still best friends?!" she said, half asking hopefully.

"Of course we are!" said Lilly. They both stood up and hugged each other, enjoying the feeling of being close again but also being careful to keep it no more than a hug between friends. Lilly took Miley's hand again and led her to the bed that hadn't been slept in and they both sat down cross legged and facing each other.

"So have you ever..?" Lilly asked..

"What? Slept with a girl before? Kissed a girl? No! I didn't even really think about it before last night."

"Me either!"

Miley started to feel a little braver "And I can't figure out where last night came from but I don't regret it and I just really hope we can just sort of chalk it up to a drunken...thing.. and just forget about it," she wasn't one hundred per cent sure if she was lying or not but she felt the burning need to add, "Cos I'm not gay."

"Well me either and I think you're right. I'm not gay, and yeah it was something but It'd probably be better if it didn't happen again" Mentally adding, '_Even if I really want it to cos it was amazing – whoa. I thought last night was amazing! Oh my god I can't believe I want to have sex with Miley! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' _

"So we're okay then?" Miley asked.

Lilly shock herself out of her shock. "Completely"

"Okay cool. So you wanna watch a movie while we pack? Our plane goes in like four hours"

"Sure. Sounds good." Said Lilly and she smiled.

Miley went to the TV and switched it on flicking through the movie selection before settling on Charlie's Angels, figuring it was the most appropriate choice considering all the others were romantic comedies. Lilly mean while got their suitcases and had opened them both on the unused bed. Miley then looked around the room and noticed her clothes from the night before scattered wherever Lilly had thrown them in her desperate attempt to get Miley naked. _'Dang, should have worn nicer underwear yesterday' _she thought to herself as she self-consciously went around picking everything up, each item bringing with it a different memory or feeling from the night before, suddenly making Miley feel really warm and her cheeks start to flush ever so slightly. Lilly stared intently at her own packing avoiding looking at everything Miley was picking up.

Miley walked around to the other side of THE bed and saw Lilly's ruined shirt. The memories came rushing back as if some tsunami of sensations was flooding through her whole body. As she picked up the shirt had the rational part of her brain not known she was on the other side of the room she would have sworn she could feel Lilly's hands all over her body again. The effect was so over powering that Miley had to sit down for a moment, pretending to fold up the now dry but stained shirt that had been the trigger for last nights events. _'God if one shirt can do this to me what the hell am I gonna do if I see her changing for gym class or if she sleeps over!' _

All Miley could do was sheepishly hand over the shirt and continue to pack her things and wonder how the hell she was going to get through a nine hour flight sitting so close to Lilly.


	7. The hidden meanings of dreams

Hay guys sorry it's been so long since I updated but I have quite a bit more written and almost all the rest of this story planned out. More of a disclaimer at the bottom. Don't wanna put it her in case of spoilers! Slightly longer chapter this time, Thank you all for your wonderful comments :-) Now, are we sitting comfortably? Good. Enjoy

By the time the girls finally arrived at the airport they had started to relax around each other a little more, indulging in some pre-flight shopping and were finishing up their fourth coffee of the day. Although each was trying to keep the tone light and breezy the tension between them was obvious, especially to their parents. They were too guarded, standing a little too far apart, apologetic if their arms or shoulders touched as they flicked through the racks of clothes.

After a while they boarded the flight and took off (Lilly holding on to Miley's hand being a nervous flyer) and began to watch the in flight movie. The tension was thick between them but as the movie wore on and sleep threatened to over power them they no longer felt the need to talk about it or even to each other. They were both lost in the private world of their own thoughts, their minds wandering and trying to process everything that had happened in the past 24 hours, eventually falling asleep as the movie came to a close and as if seeking the other out subconsciously Lilly managed to wrap her arms around Miley's arm and lean her head onto her shoulder, Miley's head leaning against Lilly's in a peaceful slumber.

Miley began to dream.

_Miley found herself in her living room. For some reason feeling utterly nervous. "Okay this is weird" she said to herself. It was one of those dreams where you know it's a dream but you go along with it anyway. 'Where is she?' she thought to herself. Looking down and smoothing out her clothes unconsciously she noticed she was in a rather gorgeous evening dress. 'Am I going to prom or something?' She heard a small cough come from behind her. Turning around she saw a beaming Lilly standing on the stair case a few steps from the bottom in a stunning floor length navy blue prom dress with an orchid corsage on her wrist. Miley instantly relaxed. She was here, everything was okay. Lilly, slowly walked towards her, seeming so elegant that she was practically gliding. "You look beautiful' was all Miley could muster, so overcome with emotion at the sight of her she couldn't even really talk. Lilly chuckled at this and pointed a finger at her "Okay don't you dare start crying on me cos you're gonna make me cry and I just spent over half an hour on this make up." They both laughed a little. Miley took hold of both of Lilly's hands and pulled her close. Lilly looked into her eyes with utter adoration and love. Lilly's eyes flicked down to her dress and then over Miley's before looking into her eyes again._

"_You always wanted tonight to be special" _

_Miley smiled. "I'm with you. It's perfect."_

_Miley gently pulled Lilly closer and kissed her. IT was a kiss unlike anything Miley had ever experienced before. So perfect that it felt like as long as she could keep kissing Lilly she'd never need anything else in her life ever, not food, not water, not even oxygen. As long as she could kiss her everything was right with the world. There was no way to tell how much time had passed but as they broke apart they were elated but almost shy. She could still see that look of pure love in Lilly's eyes. Miley felt something change. The light behind Lilly's eyes started to fade and her smile fell. All her eyes showed now was the beginning of a deep emotional pain. Miley stopped smiling, Lilly took a step back, tears threatening to fall. _

"_How could you do this to me?!" Lilly seemed so broken. _

_Miley didn't understand what was going on. She checked herself in the mirror. Instead of her evening gown she had on a pair of skinny jeans, a sparkly golden top and a white leather jacket. A single pink glove on her left hand. Her hair was platinum blonde. She quickly turned around. Lilly had move behind the kitchen island and was leaning forward against it._

"_Lilly I....."_

"_Save it! A minor Hannah emergency right? I deserve better than this Miley." Lilly turned and walked out of the room by the back door, leaving it open behind her. "Lilly!" Miley raced after her but as soon as she was through the door she was .......in the hallway at school, dressed normally…........'Definitely weird.' She could see Lilly putting books in her locker. She looked tired. As Miley walked towards her she noticed every one was staring at her but she kept walking forwards. Some started laughing, some looked angry and some seemed confused._

_Someone shouted 'DYKE!' at her and she felt an egg hit the side of her head. Her hand immediately went to where she had been hit, running her hands through her hair feeling the slimy orange mess and seeing it on her hand. All of a sudden the egg disappeared and she started walking towards Lilly again. Lilly took one look at her, closed her locker and turned around slowly walking away down the hall. _

"_Lilly! Wait Don't leave me!" Miley yelled as people started to crowd the hallway. They all walked towards her when someone punched her in the face. Miley was knocked down but she couldn't feel the blow or a bruise where the punch had landed. She got up and more urgently tried to push her way through the ever increasing crowd to Lilly who seemed to be getting further and further away. People started barging into her shoulder and tripping her up but she didn't feel it. She HAD to get to Lilly before she was gone. _

_People started to physically hold her back now and she strained with all her might to move forward but couldn't. The noise of the crowd got louder with people screaming hateful remarks at her. She heard one or two whispers of 'leave her alone' and 'it's okay' but they were quickly drowned out. Miley couldn't see Lilly any more and the crowd quickly circled her , the screaming getting louder. " Wait no you don't understand! I NEED her! Lilly! Lilly!" The crowd started moving forward and Miley closed her eyes crouching down protecting her head with her arms. The blows she was fearing never came. After a moment or two she opened her eyes._

_Again she was somewhere different. She was crouched outside her front door. Looking up she saw the angry face of her father throwing bags of her things out of the door. _

"_Daddy what's going on." She started to panic. He took one look at her, his face now completely indifferent and kept on throwing bags out the door. _

"_Daddy I'm sorry I didn't mean to.........." He turned to face her and looked more angry than she had ever seen him in her life. She took a step back from him and he started yelling and waving his arms around but the words coming out of his mouth didn't seem right He was clearly screaming at the top of his lungs but all she heard was "Miley – Miley sweetie. Wake up darlin'" _

"Wake up honey we're landing any minute."

She opened her eyes gradually. "Daddy?" Her father was crouched in front of her gently shaking her shoulder to wake her up.

"Yeah Darlin'. You were out most of the flight. You okay, you seemed a little shaky?"

Miley looked over to Lilly who was still sleeping with her arm wrapped around hers and her head hadn't moved from her shoulder. Miley instantly calmed down on seeing her after the dream. Shaking a little she let out a deep breath.

"Uh yeah I guess. Bad dream. Very bad dream."

Her dad seemed to chuckle a little "Well that can happen if you pound coffee like you two were and then go to sleep. But it's over now and everything's fine." He smiled at her.

A stewardess walked up to them "excuse me sir we're going to be landing in a few minutes, if you could take your seat please."

"Oh of course, sorry." he stood up, "You can wake her up right?" He said as he was walking back to his seat. "Yeah sure" She replied, looking back at the sleeping Lilly. 'All a dream' She let out another breath and leaned her head back against the seat. Lilly really was beautiful in every way that word could be used. Miley felt a sense of pride almost that she had been the first person to get to hold her. Even if it made things awkward from now on it was special, a night she would never forget. Miley took Lilly hand with one of hers and with the other gently brushed some hair behind her ear. Leaning in a little she got close enough to whisper in her ear "Lilly.....Lilly you gotta wake up.... we're landing soon. Time to wake up sleeping beauty........."

_Lilly's Dream_

"_Miley? Miley where are you?" Looking around Lilly found herself in a place she hadn't been in over a year. There wasn't really anything specific to tell her where she was, it was more of a feeling. Looking up the sun was blazing over the green field she was standing in and she was wearing a pair of denim cut off shorts and a white vest top in the extreme heat and had on a cowboy hat that was at least two sizes to big for her. She was in Tennessee. That hat had to be Robbie Ray's. No way he'd let her out of the house in weather like this without one. Just like that she knew where Miley was. She turned around and saw the grand southern mansion of Miley's grandma Ruby's and happily walked round the side of the house to the storage barn. She heard Miley singing before she saw her. She opened the double doors to the barn and walked in to see Miley dutifully washing Her daddy's gorgeous vintage red dodge charger with '01' written on the side in huge black letters._

_Miley looked amazing. She had on a little pair of denim hot-pants and her red southern print shirt was tucked upwards showing off her toned mid-rif. Her hair in braids either side of her head she was busy scrubbing dirt off the bonnet with a sponge. She'd gotten pretty wet from the water in the process. Miley looked over to her and smiled "Howdy Lover" she drawled in that intense accent and Lilly almost went weak at the knees. "Watch out for the possum!" Miley yelled and Lilly looked down and jumped out of the way in time to see the small critter rush right past where she was and out the opened doors. Lilly stared after it incredulously but Miley just laughed at her. Lilly looked at Miley was was almost doubled over in hysterics. She smiled at her and chewed on the inside of her cheek a little"Oh you thank that's funny do ya?" She said playfully before walking forward and picking up the hose._

"_Oh no!_

"_Oh yes" Lilly squeezed the trigger and water shot out and covered Miley who started to laugh even more. _

"_Oh that's it city girl it's on!" Miley grabbed the bucket she'd been using and ran towards Lilly "No!"lilly screamed and ran laughing around the other side of the car. Miley playfully chased after her around the car, both laughing hysterically until Miley finally got close enough to completely drench Lilly with the soapy water. Again Miley was laughing her head off. "Okay fair game you got me" Lilly said holding her arms out in front of her, "Now gimme a hug!" Miley moved to try and run again but Lilly just grabbed her a gave her a bear hug, at which Miley made some joking girlie protests and Lilly lifted her up until she was sat on the bonnet of the car. They kept laughing but their eyes connected and Lilly moved in for a kiss. _

_The kiss was incredible and Lilly quickly found her top being pulled up to be be removed as Miley moved further up the bonnet and Lilly climbed up after her. Lilly looked into her eyes again and then to the open doors. She quickly ran and shut and bolted them and ran back to Miley, climbing back on to the car and resting herself again on top of Miley kissing her fiercely again. _

_From this point on it felt like an out of body experience for Lilly. She could see herself making love to Miley on top of the car and she could feel everything that was happening but it was as if it was through a veil, as if she was only allowed to feel part of the experience. What she was seeing was beautiful. The two girls were obviously completely devoted to and besotted with each other but somehow, looking on Lilly knew their happiness wouldn't last and she felt sad. She wanted to protect these two. Wrap them up in cotton wool because what they shared was so pure and the light of their love was so bright it had to be saved. _

_All too soon the sun set behind the barn and the two girls reached their climax and Lilly lay once more, panting, on top of Miley "I love you. You know that right" she said sincerely, looking into Miley's eyes, practically begging Miley to understand exactly what she felt for her. Miley placed a hand on Lilly cheek, a few tears falling down her cheeks "I love you too. I'm just gonna really really miss you." Lilly kissed her again before reaching for a blanket from the car and cuddling next to Miley. She laid her head on her shoulder and gently ran her fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead lightly._

_Lilly was observing again.'Wait miss me? Why. Am I going somewhere?- Time seemed to speed up. Lilly could see the girls on the car still. Talking and cuddling and even sleeping a little but as things slowed down again they both slid down the hood of the car and got dressed again. Almost in silence, facing away from each other, and instead of putting on the shorts and vest top she had been wearing she pulled out a black canvass travelling bag from the trunk and put on a pair of slightly baggy jeans and a black hoodie. Packing the other clothes away in the bag. She turned to Miley who was crying gently now. She pulled her close and kissed her, resting her forehead against hers. "I love you. Never forget that." " I wont. I can't" They both leaned in and gently pressed their lips together one last time. Pulling back they looked into each others eyes. Lilly opened her mouth to say something but Miley gently placed a finger on her lips. "Don't ever say it. Leave it at I love you" Lilly was too emotional to actually say anything at all. She simply nodded and picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. _

_Back in her body Lilly felt utterly devastated. She looked at the doors and noticed they were both open now. The full moon light streaming through. She saw her mother's outline by the door, dressed in a power suit with a handbag over one arm. "Come along Lillian. Time to go." Lilly took one last look at Miley. Her heart breaking all over again and walked out of the barn. _

_As lilly stepped through the doors she found herself in her bedroom. She dropped the bag down on the bed and sat down facing the door, where her mother was again standing, only this time she seemed almost normal._

"_Everything's as you left it. Dinner's in half an hour." Lilly smiled weakly as her mother walked away. Her room was most certainly not the same. Everything was took clean, too tidy. It didn't even look like someone lived here. There were no trinkets on the desk, or clothes in the basket. Everything was .beige........no colour, no life to anything and it was because there was nothing to remind her of Miley. Without her her life felt like a prison. Her room without anything she could associate with Miley made her want to scream. She put her head in her hands and wept. _

"_Okay open your eyes" Lilly knew that voice and her eyes shot open at once. Miley! She was there. The room was warm and almost painfully bright after the darkness of her cell like bedroom. She smiled and relaxed. Everything here was colourful and homely, like she truly belonged here from the faire crackling in the grate to her left to the gorgeous 7 foot Christmas tree behind the love of her life, who like her was sitting cross legged in front of her waiting anxiously for her to open her gift. Lilly tore off the wrapping and opened the beautiful silk lined box to see an unbelievably sexy bustier and lingerie. "Wow!" Lilly said holding up the bustier. It was black lace and see through. Victoria's secret -nice. She looked at the tag and then at Miley confused. " It's the wrong size. It's gorgeous but a little big for me." No way would Miley get her measurements wrong, given how closely she had examined them in the past. Miley just glanced at her with a sly sexy smile and took them from her and held them against her own body. "Well they don't fit you cos I'm the one that's gonna be wearing them. Otherwise it'd be a present for me wouldn't it". Lilly's eyes bulged"Oh this is just gonna be the best Christmas ever."Lilly leaned in to kiss Miley. Miley leaned on to her, gently laying her down and started to kiss her neck. Moaning a little 'Lilly....' 'Miley' …...'Lilly you gotta wake up "_.... we're landing soon. Time to wake up sleeping beauty........."

Lilly began to open her eyes and looked straight into Miley's "I know you. I walked with you.."

"Once upon a dream?" Miley chucked after finishing her sentence.

"Well it fit with the whole 'Sleeping Beauty' reference." Lilly yawned and sat up straight, her neck sore and stiff from how she'd been sleeping.

"We should be landing any minute. I think your Mom's filled out your landing card."

"Right. Thanks. Man I was having the weirdest dream......"

Miley smiled. "Yeah what was it about?"

"Well for starters I think you were Daisy Duke" Miley laughed. "Anyway I blame the coffee. And you. Best friends don't let best friends drink four cups of coffee before getting on a ridiculously long flight. No matter how hung over they are."

"Deal. I wont let it happen again."

The plane jolted slightly and Lilly squeezed Miley's hand until the plane landed. When they got up to retrieve their bags from the lockers they missed the closeness of the other. Things were still messed up but both felt the dream they had had to mean something, they just weren't sure what yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Daisy Duke or The Dukes of Hazard or Sleeping Beauty.

Until next time xx


	8. Saying Goodbye?

Slightly shorter chapter for y'all today! Hopefully there'll be some more towards the end of the week. Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers, all constructive criticism/ feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy xxx

The girls were once again at a loss with what to say to the other, only this time they couldn't really have discussed it had they wanted to with their parents only a few steps, or a few seats in the car, away. The unusual silence between the girls did not go unnoticed, Heather and Robbie sneaking periodic glances between each other and the girls. They'd hoped that their odd behaviour would stop once they'd gotten some rest and had a chance to talk. Neither wanted to push them, figuring it would be better to wait for them to ask for their advice instead of sticking their noses in their business.

They arrived at Lilly's house first. Robbie and Heather got out of the car, glancing at each other, giving the girls a little privacy as they retrieved the bags. Miley and Lilly just looked at each other in silence. Lilly turned away first, reaching out her hand to open the car door when Miley gently grabbed her arm.

"Lilly wait..." Miley didn't want to leave things as they were. She had to say something, anything to reassure her that everything would be fine, even if she didn't truly believe that. Could things ever go back to 'normal' after something like that. Her head was all over the place and even after hours and hours replays and what ifs she was no closer to understanding where it came from or what it meant. The only thing she could do at this point was be totally honest. .."I don't know what to say..." Was the best she could come up with. She felt utterly pathetic.

"Look Miley, don't worry about it." Lilly tilted her friends head back up so she could look at her. Lilly seemed lost in thought for a second, like she was remembering something.."Hey I'm going to Pasadena to see my Dad for the weekend since I didn't get to see him on my birthday, so why don't we just say we'll take the weekend and talk about it on Monday alright."

Miley was actually relieved she'd be gone for a couple of days. It would be a million times easier to think about Lilly without having to be near her acting like everything was fine. Lilly for her part wasn't doing much better than Miley at trying to define what it was between them and a weekend apart would definitely help her answer all those burning questions that just seem to become more and more urgent the longer they went unanswered. Did she want a relationship with Miley? What would everyone say? What exactly would a relationship with another woman involve exactly? Men and women were easy. Insert a into b and boom the world is happy. All her life the entire world around her was designed to encourage men and women to be together, to pair up like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. So why did Lilly suddenly feel like she didn't fit? Like the world was working on fitting together a flat picture of a bride and groom but she was now part of a 3D puzzle ball whose design remained unknown. Did she want to adopt a new lifestyle? Would she have to?

Ultimately it came down to just two questions. 1) Was she gay? And 2) What was she prepared to lose in order to try and be happy?

Miley broke Lilly out of her thoughts.

Miley seemed nervous. Looking anywhere but at Lilly. "Lilly, about what happened, you wont, you know, like, tell anyone will you?" Miley asked softly. After the dream she'd had on the plane she was actually genuinely afraid of how people might react and there was no way she could handle anyone's questions until she had a clear – non lilly filled – head.

Lilly nodded. "As far as I'm concerned it was between me and you and I want to keep it that way. It was just a stupid drunken mistake right. Best that we just forget about it." Lilly felt uneasy about that as soon as she said it. She didn't want Miley to feel she was embarrassed or ashamed , she just didn't want Miley to feel uncomfortable about it or around her. She thought that's what Miley wanted to hear.

Miley looked down again, the back of her eyes starting to sting a little, tears threatening to fall. Her heart felt like it was sinking right out of her body. _'Stupid Drunken Mistake'_. She didn't know why she was so upset by this. Didn't she think the same? Wasn't it a stupid drunken mistake? She couldn't decide yet. She certainly didn't want to think of her first time in that way, and yes she did count it as her first time. It wasn't what she'd planed or expected but life so very rarely works out how you want it to. At least she knew what she had to do now. It was hard but it felt like her only option given the circumstances.

Regardless of how she felt or wanted or whether she'd ever have a 'normal' life Miley knew Lilly could, Lilly wanted that and she'd make sure she had it. Miley knew she had to protect her, even if it may hurt her friend in the short term and her even more in the long run. It was done. Lilly was right and she had to think of it in the same way. It was a one off. A silly teenage experiment. Neither of them were gay, they'd both said it. She had to accept that they'd never have a relationship, never have the happy moments she'd dreamt about, and this made her unbearably sad. She swallowed hard and forced herself to look at Lilly, giving her a forced smile, going into actress mode.

"Right. Thanks Lils. I'll see you Monday."

Lilly could see Miley was hiding something, putting up a front but couldn't tell why. Before she could press the issue Robbie walked back up to the car walking slowly, turning around a couple of times, evidently trying to decide if it was okay to come back to the car but was pretending he may have forgotten something. He sheepishly opened the driver's side door. "I'm really sorry to break this up guys but Mile's got a radio phone interview in about an hour and I think your Mom's waiting on you so she can order dinner."

Lilly looked at him. His face showing nothing but concern for them both. So much for their behaviour not giving away that something was up between them. "Uh thanks Mr S." She looked back to Miley. No change. "Bye Miley" she said softly, not wanting to say it.

Miley finally properly looked at her and she could see the struggle behind her eyes. She barely whispered "Bye." Lilly climbed out of the car but didn't stop looking at Miley. Something was way way off and it scared her. Why did that sound like she was saying bye for good. Once she closed the door she took one last look at Miley, seeing a single tear fall as Mr Stewart pulled away. Lilly stared after them. _'What have I done!'_


	9. Interviews and aftermath

Hello all! So sorry for how long it's been since I've updated, I suck and repeat, I'm very sorry. Must try harder. Thank you to Music and Reading Lover, lita rocksLbC, annabre94, AlvinFan07, Meaghan Gibson, Lovergirl242 and freakinacage1234 you guys are seriously awesome! Enjoy. xx

Driving home from Lilly's Miley didn't make a sound. She just stared at her hands in her lap. Robbie kept sneaking glances at her through the rear-view mirror. Pulling into the driveway Robbie hadn't even turned off the engine when Miley raced out of the car and into the house going straight to her room, Robbie staring open mouthed after her.

Shutting the door she leaned her head against it and banged it twice. Fighting back the breakdown she could feel coming on she looked around her room. Rushing to the Hannah closet she grabbed two boxes and walked back into her room. Placing them on the bed she surveyed the room again.

Going to the DVD pile she quickly sorted through them, throwing any that were Lilly's or reminded her too much of her into a box. Next she went to her dresser and threw Lilly's brush, extra make up and mp3 player into the box as well. Then she hit the closet. Again anything of Lilly's was aimed at the boxes.

It was surprising to her to see all the stuff that had meandered from Lilly's room to hers over the years. Next Miley checked herself over. Luckily enough she wasn't wearing any clothes she'd borrowed from Lilly. Looking harder she took off her earrings, remembering that Lilly had bought them for her 18th birthday and then looked at her wrist. Almost shakily she took off the friendship bracelet Lilly had made for her when they were 11. She'd dutifully put it on every morning since but now it just made her need to be as far from it and her life as possible. She put it in one of the boxes then staring at them one last time she shut them and ,grabbing them, headed for the attic.

Dumping them up there she hoped that out of sight for the time being would mean out of mind. Taking another steadying breath she checked her watch. 15 minutes till her radio interview. Heading back to her now far tidier room she went into the Hannah closet and picked out a top and pants and changed. She roughly put her hair up and headed downstairs, carrying the wig with her.

Robbie was in the kitchen getting started on dinner and Jackson was on the couch watching what she assumed was football, she couldn't really make out the sounds clearly with how jumbled her head was. The phone was on the table and her notes next to it ready for when the radio station called to speak to Hannah. Miley walked to the sink and got herself a glass of water, taking a few sips helped her settle. She placed the glass down and closed her eyes, putting on the wig. As she did so she almost immediately felt better. She was Hannah now. Hannah wasn't confused over how she felt, Hannah could have anything she wanted.

"Mile? Mile??" She heard her dad now. She turned around and flashed him a smile.

"Sorry Daddy just wanted to get in character you know. I'm ready for the interview now. What time are they supposed to call?"

"Any minute now Bud" he said. Pleased that she was smiling but he still felt something wasn't right. But for now he'd go with it.

Hannah turned on the radio. _" alright Malibu that was the Jonas Brothers with Paranoid and coming up next we've got an exclusive new track from Hannah Montana's new album Almost all grown-d up then we're gonna be talking to the lady herself so please don't go anywhere. Keep it J __Ban." _

As the second verse of the song started the phone rang and Mr Stewart turned the radio down and Hannah answered. The production guy on the other end of the phone quickly told her the types of questions they'd be asking her and she okayed them before saying hi to the DJ as the song came to an end. Her mind finally settling a little she delved into the interview, thanking whatever deity was listening that for now she had Hannah as an escape.

-----

A few blocks away Lilly walked in a daze up the path to her house. "Why did Miley say goodbye like that?" It made her stomach churn as if she just had to do a presentation in front of the whole class and she had no idea what she was supposed to say. Lilly checked her phone. No messages, no calls, she wasn't even sure why she checked but was still ….disappointed. _"I can't call. I saw her ten seconds ago. And we need time to think." _

"So what d'you want for dinner? Pizza? Chinese?" asked Heather, holding the home phone and preparing to dial.

"Pizza's fine"

"Okay. The usual then?"

"Yeah, thanks Mom." She smiled lightly at her mother. Maybe, just maybe she could talk to her about all this stuff....

"Okay sweetie come down in about a half hour alright."

"Okay" She said dragging her case to the stairs and taking it up to her room to repack for her weekend at her dad's. Turning on the light in her room it looked like nothing had changed in the four days that she'd been away and yet her whole life suddenly seemed so very different. She put her hands on her hips and surveyed her room, sighing a little. Little things about her room that she used to think were cute seemed a little silly now, after all she was an adult now and childish things must be put away. Deciding now was as good a time for redecoration as any Lilly walked over to her stereo and switched in on to listen to Miley's interview.

"Keep it J Ban" The song _**When I look at you**_came on the air and the sound of Miley's beautiful voice helped calm Lilly's nerves as she began to sort through the things in her case. She came to her ruined shirt and held it almost reverently. It was insane how one item of clothing could take on such a drastically different meaning. Looking at it memories of her and Miley came flooding back to her, but not of them having sex. The memories that came to mind as she stared catatonic-ally at her shirt were far more subtle._ "Yeah but I'm still nowhere near as pretty as you. Plus your ass looks great in jeans."_ Surely Miley wouldn't say something like that if she didn't mean it? Didn't drunk people generally tell the truth too? _"How could anyone not want you.."_ Lilly did want her, she was so...soft and warm and loving and the look on Miley's face as she told her how beautiful she was was one she'd never forget. Lilly had always been somewhat of a realist and believed that something like her sleeping with Miley wouldn't have happened if there hadn't been some kind of bond, some feeling for each other that they'd both either not noticed or had totally ignored until it demanded their attention in the most extraordinary way.

Another feeling occurred to Lilly through the haze. She _missed_ Miley! They'd been apart for all of five minutes and already she missed her. It wasn't unreasonable to say that they spent almost every waking minute together and she'd never really noticed how much time they spent in each other's company. They were always tactile, hugging and laughing, talking about anything and everything. Didn't all the very best relationships end up just as the two of them were now, truly the very best of friends?

In all honesty Lilly had never given all that much thought to what her life would be like after high school. She assumed she'd go to college but didn't have a clue which one or what she'd major in. When it came to her future home life she never pictured herself with anyone specific. She knew there'd be someone there to share her life with but it was like she wasn't yet able to see their face, it was always shaded in a kind of darkness. Putting Miley in that picture worked. She could easily see them standing outside the school gates dropping off little Andy or Veronica (those being the names she's picked out for her kids years ago), or making dinner together or just sitting together cuddled up on the sofa.

"That was When I look at you by Hannah Montana and we have Hannah here on the line with us, Hannah It's great to hear from you. How you doing these days?"

"I'm doing really good thanks Johnny, " Lilly's attention immediately went to the radio, "I just got back from London where I had an amazing time and met some amazing fans after my shows so I'm very happy indeed. How 'bout you?" It was subtle but Lilly could tell....that wasn't Miley she could hear. It was pure Hannah. It was a tone and way of speaking her friend only used when she was trying to hide something, or trying to forget...........and that made Lilly even more nervous. She knew all to well from her 16th birthday what could happen if Hannah took over.

"I'm doing good too thanks Hannah! So we just heard your first single from your new album. How long did it take you to write?"

"It took a good couple of months but luckily I had my dad on board who wrote pretty much all of my really big hits and I had an awesome band and producer to help so I'm really proud of it."

"Alright alright, now some of the songs on this album are a lot more grown up , They're are for example a few songs about falling in love for the first time and being scared and of having your heart broken, are any of these coming from personal experience?"

Miley didn't answer right away.

"It's sort of been a mix of my experiences and those of my co-writers and friends so although I might not know exactly what everything I'm singing about feels like, it comes from some place real. Somewhere that I think deep down everyone can relate to."

"So would you say this album is about you coming out as an adult artist?" The phrase 'coming out' threw her off guard a little.

"In some ways I guess it is. I'm not a kid any more and there's only so long you can sing about hugs and smiles and everything sweet and innocent. There comes a time when you have to start living in the real world and the real world has sex and pain and heartbreak and love. I think more of the album than you'd think comes from me. I've been in the business for the better part of ten years, juggling being on the road with my family and friends and school so I've seen my share of all the good and bad things this world has to offer"

Miley was pushing her way back to the surface in the interview. She had been through some pretty tough times, losing her Mom so young, almost everything to do with Jake and keeping this massive secret and adult burden of a whole other life. Yet somehow despite all this she was strong, would do anything for her friends and hadn't closed her heart off to love. No wonder so many former child stars had nervous breakdowns!

"Wow it's nice to have someone be so honest with us. So how do you get by. What gets you through the hard times?"

Again she didn't answer right away. Listening carefully Lilly heard a sigh and a small rustling. "Uh Hannah you still with us?" asked the DJ

"Uh yeah I'm still here." She replied, sounding somehow smaller, tired. There was Miley. Lilly could tell she'd taken her wig off. "It's my best friend that gets me through. She holds me when I cry, she tells me when I'm being an ass and celebrates with me when something goes right. I can never thank her enough or tell her just what her friendship means to me and how much I need her. True friend was an early effort but even that falls short." She laughed a little.

"Well I'll tell you what, we'll play True friend next and Hannah, thank you so much for talking to us today."

"It was my pleasure. J Ban rocks" The first few bars started to play and Lilly was totally floored. Maybe Miley did like her back. Was that why she said goodbye the way she did? Was she upset that she'd called it a drunken mistake? Did she want to see where this ...thing...between them would go and she'd just dismissed it out of hand, immediately squashing any hope either of them may have had of being together.

Lilly rubbed circles around her temples. How the hell was she supposed to figure any of this out! She stood up and grabbed a notebook and threw it into her case. Maybe if she wrote some of her thought and feelings down over the weekend she'd make some sense of all of this. It was then that Lilly's Mom called her down for dinner.

"Mile? Mile...Miley?!" Her dad was calling her but she wasn't going to respond. After that she couldn't have said anything without bursting in to tears, instead she just got up from the table and went back up to her room. She didn't bother to switch the light on. Being Hannah didn't work. It wasn't right to try and be someone else and she knew it. She couldn't keep up the fascade forever and if she tried long enough she'd probably end up with a split personality disorder.

She just flopped down on her bed, finally crying but feeling like a fool because of it. _'This is stupid. Sex is just sex, I'm not gay and no one is hurt. Everything is gonna be okay.' _The past few days and the force of three live show plus rehearsals, a long transatlantic flight and getting wasted finally caught up with her. Her very bones ached her head pounded but it didn't take long for her to fall asleep lying right across the middle of her bed and still in her Hannah outfit wondering what exactly she was going to say to Lilly come Monday morning.


	10. So what will you do after High School?

Thank you so much again to all my reviewers! I think I'm at about the half way point in this story now and shockingly enough I still don't own Hannah Montana. Enjoy and review, comments needed if you like/don't like where this seems to be going! I'm open to any and all suggestions and ideas! Enjoy, Kate xx

Monday morning Lilly was pacing in front of Mr Corelli's classroom waiting for Miley to arrive, reaching down into her pocket for what may well have been the fiftieth time that morning to make sure the letter she'd written Miley was still there. She had to talk to her. Their night had been on constant repeat all weekend, with her spending hours shut in her room at her dad's place with her notebook, writing anything and everything down and once she'd started she couldn't stop. The act of writing kicked off a passion in her and it was getting for 3am before she'd written all she could about the situation with Miley but she'd never felt more awake or more creative, spending the rest of the night working on original material.

It had taken a while but she figured whatever it was between her and Miley it was worth a shot. She could be happy with her and believed she could make her happy in turn. She was all psyched up and ready to ask her out on an official date, despite the butterflies in her belly and sweaty palms.

The bell rang and Mr Corelli opened the door and welcomed the students in. Lilly waited till all the others had walked in but there was no sign of Miley as yet. Reluctantly she followed the last of her classmates into the room before the second bell rang and was a little surprised by what she saw. The classroom was different. Instead of all the desks being evenly spaced facing the board at the front they'd all been pushed to the sides and the chairs arranged in a circle in the middle of the room. Everyone dumped their bag on a table and took a seat, some grabbing notebooks but most not bothering.

"Right okay everyone lets begin shall we. This may very well be one of the most important hours of your young lives." Everyone switched of.._'Great, another hour of listening to a teacher tell us all not to have sex before handing out fistfuls of condoms. Maybe we'll get lucky and it'll be about alcohol or drugs this time." _Lilly's brain switched down a notch, this was going to be a long hour...Where was Miley?

It was then that she finally arrived, practically stumbling through the door laughing, dragging a tall handsome blonde man with her.....Jake........Shit.

Mr Corelli stopped in his tracks.

"Hey Mr C! How you doin'! Long time no see!" He walked to the front of the room and shook the teachers hand.

"Uh Jake, hi I'm fine! Thank you! Uh take a seat!"

Miley and Jake took seats next to each other and Miley wrapped her arm around his and held his hand pulling him close to her, whispering something in his ear which he immediately smiled at and chuckled, whispering something back which made her laugh back gently back. Lilly stared open mouthed. Trust heartbreak Jake to be able to waltz in and charm the teacher in to forgetting the fact they were late... and charming Miley into taking him back. She hadn't seen him in months, as far as she knew Miley had cut off all contact with him after they broke up, Miley saying he'd pulled one too many 'gotcha' pranks and refused to make time for their relationship, always expecting her to take time out of rehearsals or filming or recording to meet him where he chose.

He looked so different. His once 'boyish' good looks had passed and in their place were the rugged good looks of a young man who had clearly spent several hours a day in the gym since they'd split. He was taller and had allowed his beard to grow into well groomed stubble across his chin.. His hair was even ever so slightly darker. Quickly scanning the room she saw the effect his presence had on every other woman in the room....and on Mr Corelli until he pulled himself together and remembered he was supposed to be teaching

" Okay so uh, today's class isn't really so much of a class as a workshop... You're all seniors and it's time to just have a brainstorm about what you're gonna do with yourselves once you leave Seaview High.............."

Everyone's attention returned to Mr Corelli except Miley and Jake's. Lilly's mind went blank for a second. What was she going to do after high school? College or work? It would probably help her to know what Miley was going to do.

Mr Corelli went round the class, asking what their plans were. Most said college, some said they'd work for their parents or take on a new role with the people they worked for now. They came to Jake and he just smiled "OH right, I guess you're gonna keep being a big time movie star" "That's the plan!" Everybody laughed, swooning over him before moving on to Miley. Miley finally looked at Lilly, catching her eye, holding her there transfixed. In reality is was only seconds but Miley's smile dropped for a moment before fobbing the class off by saying she had no idea but might travel and then resuming her flirting with Jake but through out the hour she seemed to get quieter and quieter. Lilly got the message clear as day. Miley was saying she was taking Hannah full time. A world tour, a new album, maybe a movie or two but again Miley's eyes said so much more to Lilly. They seemed to say sorry, begging her to understand that that was part of the reason she was distancing herself. Saying goodbye would rip her heart in two and it was easier this way. A few more people said what their plans were but Lilly went back in to her own world. The conversation seemed to flow to what people thought college was for before the group got all the way round to her and she managed to get away with not saying out loud what she wanted to do. The bell signalling the end of class rang to the relief of many.

"Okay guys think about everything we've talked about today, college applications should be generally ready in a few months but visit colleges websites and find out about open days and oh don't forget to come to the college and careers fair in a couple weeks!" said Mr Corelli as they all began filing out and he packed his briefcase and left through the side door. Lilly hung back a little, taking her time putting her notebook back in her bag and doing up her jacket. Miley and Jake hung back too still holding hands and she could see them talking a little but Miley's smile was gone. Jake said something before pulling her close and kissing her. He still held her hand loosely as he walked backwards away from her with a loved up smile letting her hand go when he could no longer reach. Miley turned to Lilly who could once again feel the pressure of the letter in her pocket.

"I didn't plan this." Miley started softly, not looking at Lilly. "He called me out of the blue on Saturday saying he was in town and asking if I wanted to hang out. He came to my place and we got talking and he's changed. He said he was sorry and I believe him. He's going to make a real effort this time. He promised. I wanted to call you but I didn't want to interrupt your weekend with your dad." This was it. '_If you truly love someone you want nothing more than for them to be happy. Even if it's not with you'_ Lilly could make a move or lose her to Jake, she wanted so desperately to be selfish but she didn't know if Miley felt the same. This way they could be friends and as much as she wanted a relationship with her she _needed_ her as a friend.

"Be careful. Make sure he treats you right." 

Miley was stunned. She so desperately hoped Lilly would tell her he was a jerk and to be with her instead. '_I guess I read it right on Friday, she doesn't want me.' _ "He will." Miley took a breath steadying herself again. " I'm not going to college. I'm gonna tour and do some movies. I had an awesome script come the other day and filming starts in July. I've also decided I'm going to tell everybody the secret. I'm thinking Crowly Corners style but on a bigger scale. " Lilly's eyes snapped up to meet Miley's.

"What! Miley are you sure?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I wont tell anyone about Lola. I have a double life so I could have a normal childhood and school life but I'm not a child any-more. It has to happen some time and I'm pretty impressed no one's guessed or blabbed already. It's time and it'll make Hannah business easier in the long run if they know who I am when I turn up for a meeting or what have you. I uh, I would ask you to come along but it's your life and you can do so many amazing things that I don't want to keep you from them. You want industry contacts then I'm your girl but you should be whoever you wanna be."

Miley stepped forward and placed a gentle chaste kiss on Lilly's cheek.

"I'll see ya" Miley turned a walk out of the room. Running her hand through her hair and trying not to cry.

The bell for the next class rang and the hallway cleared. Lilly walked out of the classroom and slowly along the corridor almost dragging her bag to her locker. She exchanged a few books and closed her locker as Oliver came round the corner. He saw Lilly but she clearly didn't see him. Placing her bag by her feet she slowly took the letter from her pocket and read it over quickly before ripping it in two, throwing it in the trash and heading out of the main school doors.

Confused Oliver headed over to the trash can and picked up the paper that had had such an effect on Lilly. He started to read it over. "Oh boy." he said quietly to himself before lifting his head and looking out of the door his friend had just left through.


	11. Thank God for friends like Oliver

Hi guys sorry I've been away so long, have just started College again (remind me why I wanted to write essays instead of fanfics? Lol.) Here's chapter 11 xx

Oliver, Lilly, Miley and Jake were sitting together at lunch. A few weeks had passed since Oliver found the note. He'd watched Miley and Lilly together and to the casual observer it would seem that everything was back to normal. They sat together at lunch with Jake, talked on the phone at night and went shopping at the weekends. Lola didn't miss a single Hannah function but it was all wrong. They sat a little too far apart, they NEVER hugged or even got close enough to brush against each other accidentally. Conversation was polite and breezy, never straying from the easy and safe topics of clothes, music and school.

When one wasn't looking the other would almost stare in earnest until the object of her fascination would turn back and she would snap out of it. Jake mercifully seemed utterly oblivious but he didn't know them like Oliver did. He had known Lilly as his girlfriend and as his best friend since elementary school. When Miley moved from Crowley Corners at the age of 11 she had instantly slotted into their little group as if she'd known them all her life.

As much as it hurt him to think Lilly was over him and had fallen for someone else it was Miley that worried him more. Jake was like a crutch to her. They were never apart but when Miley smiled at him or laughed at his jokes it never reached her eyes. She seemed so tired all the time to the point that he wondered if she was sick. Finals were fast approaching and that meant something else as well. Senior Prom. It was a given that Miley and Jake would go together but he had no idea what Lilly's plans were. Guys had still been talking to her but she'd failed to pick up on their amateurish flirting and had been too in her own head to think about getting a date for the evening. Oliver then hatched a plan.

"Hey uh Lilly, what are you doing for prom?"

"Nothing as far as I know. Why?"

"I was just thinking if you don't have any plans or you don't find anyone better maybe we could go together. As friends. If you want." He sipped his soda.

Lilly's eyes automatically flipped towards Miley who suddenly found her salad fascinating.

"Uh sure. We can go as friends. Like you say, unless either of us get a better offer!" Lilly joked, Oliver smiled.

"Awesome. Maybe we could all ride together in the limo" said Jake, Miley and Lilly looked at each other before looking back to their food and reluctantly agreeing.

"Great. So it's settled then and actually Miley I had an idea for after the prom." He leaned in towards her and whispered in her ear. Miley's eyes went wide and she stared into Lilly's. Lilly stared back for a second before standing up and grabbing her tray. Jake leaned back in his chair and smiled at Miley who just looked at him in open mouthed shock before nodding slowly and forcing a smile.

"I uh forgot I have some studying to do before next period. I'll see you later." Lilly practically ran for the library.

Miley cleared her throat. "I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." She got up and slowly walked in the opposite direction to Lilly.

Jake rather blatantly watched her walk away, staring at her ass the whole time before turning round to Oliver and holding out his fist.

"Dude I am so going to tap that on prom night! You must bump this!"

Oliver was furious."look ass-munch what you and Miley do when you're alone is between you two but you will not EVER talk about her like that again. She's as good as my sister and she deserves more respect than that."

Jake squirmed in his seat a little. "Right. Uh, sorry."

"You should be."

Oliver walked out leaving Jake sitting there waiting for Miley to come back, grabbing a handful of napkins on his way out and headed to the library.

Walking in he got a friendly reception from the librarian but couldn't see Lilly. It didn't worry him, he knew exactly which part of the library she'd be in. Walking through the stacks everything seemed to get quieter until he could hear a gentle crying from behind the last stack. Walking around he saw Lilly, tears running down her cheeks, sitting with her legs crossed, holding a picture of her and Miley that had been taken on her birthday, only hours before their friendship had changed forever. Lilly looked up at Oliver and started to cry again. Oliver simply sat down next to her an handed her a napkin to dry her eyes. After composing herself a little Lilly softly asked,

"What're you doing here?"

"Jake was being an ass so I bounced." He said giving her a smile.

Sighing Oliver took the ripped shards of Lilly's note to Miley from his pocket. Lilly's heart rate sped up, starting to panic. Was he going to yell at her? Hate her? Spread it across the entire school?

"Don't hate me for having this okay. I saw you were really upset after that class you took about college and stuff and I wanted to know why. I saw you throw this out so..."

"So you went through my trash!"Lilly yelled a little.

"NO!" Oliver replied, looking around to see if anyone heard, thankfully no one did. "Look I care about you Lilly I just wish you could have come to me about this."

"So you don't hate me?You're not so mad that you'll run down pacific highway with a bullhorn announcing what I did?"

"No of course not."He said sincerely. "But this is fairly major Lilly. I mean when did you start liking girls?"

"I don't like girls. I like A girl. One. At least I think."

"Miley?"

"Yeah"

"So how'd it happen?"

Lilly started to relax a bit."Long story short.. Too many birthday drinks and mutual commiserating about our crappy love lives." Lilly managed a smile.

"So it wasn't me that..."

"Turned me gay?"

"Yeah"

"No, no it wasn't. You are the sweetest, nicest, most handsome guy I know but we still didn't work out did we."

"No I guess we didn't. So that's why we never..."

"I _am_ sorry Oliver."

"Nah don't be sorry. If it's not right it's not right. But from what you said in this letter it was right with her?"

"At the time it was the easiest, most natural, most wonderful thing in the world. It was the next morning that the proverbial hit the fan."

"See that's the problem. You both made it complicated when it should have been a case of I liked it, you liked it let's see where it goes."

"But it is complicated! What if our parents hate or disown us. What about how people are gonna react? What about Hannah's fans and her career. It could all end for her if any of this comes out. I'm scared okay. People get beat up for a lot less than being gay. What if this is just a phase for either of us and the other is left heartbroken. What if..."

"Lilly!" Oliver cut her off mid ramble. "You're thinking all worst case scenario. Let's take it one step at a time. First let's see if we can figure out if you're gay or if you just like Miley."

"And how exactly are we gonna do that?"

Oliver smiled. "By going to my room."

Lilly laughed a little. Oliver stood up and held out his hand to help Lilly up.

Lilly finally seemed more relaxed as they skipped last period and drove to Oliver's. Walking straight up to his room Lilly sat on his bed nervously as he went through his DVDs.

"So how are we gonna figure out if I'm gay or not?"

"Simple. Porn."

He said with a cheeky grin before passing Lilly a few cases. Lilly was stunned by some of the titles! He seemed to have something that would cater for almost every taste. Including girl on girl.

"Uh Oliver, why do you have lesbian porn?"

"Two girls going at it is hot!" He said rather matter of factly.

Lilly swatted him on the arm with the pile of cases in her hands.

"Ow! Okay if it makes you uncomfortable we can watch something else."

"Like what?"

"Well there are a fair few films out there with lesbian characters and girls kissing and stuff. Maybe we should start with that. Movies are used in therapy these days you know."

Lilly looked over the films again. "What the hell. So we watch these and if I...like what I see, I'm gay."

"More than likely." came his calm response.

She handed him the top DVD and he put it in the player and picked up the remote. This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

While lilly was starting to feel a little better about the prospect of being gay Miley was stressing out more than ever. Jake was very keen to take their relationship to the next level but she just didn't know if she wanted him like that. She couldn't believe that he'd just asked her to a hotel room after prom! He did make it sound like he had a romantic evening planned. Why wouldn't she want to sleep with him! He was a nice guy and from how he'd been since they got back together he really had changed.

He'd never be one of those guys that would sleep with a girl and then brag to his buddies and then treat her like his own sexual play thing. But then there was Lilly.

Lilly was her first. It should be Lilly...She could remember how soft and gentle, unsure and comforting it had been that night, and though she couldn't remember the exact events she could remember that it felt right...

But as soon as she thought that Miley had to snap herself out of it.

She. Could. Not. Be. Gay!

Even if she had feelings for Lilly it didn't matter. She couldn't do it. There was too much to lose.

She'd learn to love Jake. She'd go to prom with him. She'd let him have sex with her and then she'd be cured. She had a good life. She had art and and education and fans that loved and supported her. People can't have it all right? Maybe love was the one thing she'd have to sacrifice to balance the scales. And she'd learn to live with that too, I mean what was the worst that could happen...


End file.
